Twin Titans
by BlackStorm
Summary: The titans are acting a little strange and Starfire is the last one standing. [COMEPLETED!]
1. An Average Morning for the Titans

Chapter 1: An Average Morning For the Titans  
  
The titans woke up in the average order. First came Cyborg, furious at his alarm clock for not staying set at 7 o'clock, when Beast Boy actually kept setting it to 5:00 as one of his 'funny' jokes. Second was Robin at 6:00 to do his daily critical thinking (which is really stupid, but that's what he would do). Third was Starfire at 6:30, who tried to wake up last so all her friends would be 'up and running' for her, but she knew that Beast Boy always woke up late and that Raven had to meditate (which only she and Raven knew at the time because she had learned this in the Puppet King incident). Then came Beast Boy at his usual time (or time ranges I should say, but I don't feel like it), 7:30 – 8:30. Then came Raven at 9:00, but she actually woke up at 4:00, went up to the roof, engulfed herself in the darkness of the early morning, and meditated so she could keep her power in control for the day.  
  
Cyborg refused to eat breakfast that day because Beast Boy made 'eggs'. Everyone knew that it was actually tofu and that Cy hated it.  
  
"C'mon Cy. Can't you at least try it? I made it a different way that I know (a proper word would be hope) you'll love," Beast Boy said/asked/pleaded.  
  
"No BB, I'm never, and I mean NEVER, going to have tofu again in any of its forms!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I'll put oil or something on it if it will make you try it," Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"No means no, so I'm leaving." Cyborg said as he got up.  
  
Then Raven walked in.  
  
"Hey Raven...Want some-"Beast Boy said but was interrupted by Raven.  
  
"I'm siding with Cyborg on this one." Raven said as she reached for her black pitcher.  
  
"I don't ... know ... why you ... even ... try," Robin tried to say through a mouthful of tofu-eggs. 


	2. Cyborg's Bug

Then Raven walked in.  
  
"Hey Raven...Want some-"Beast Boy said but was interrupted by Raven.  
  
"I'm siding with Cyborg on this one." Raven said as she reached for her black pitcher.  
  
"I don't ... know ... why you ... even ... try," Robin tried to say through a mouthful of tofu-eggs.  
  
Chapter 2: Cyborg's 'Bug'  
  
After the titans finished breakfast (except Cyborg, who refused to eat it and Raven, who just had herbal tea), they had their biweekly training at 10:00 (if the times are annoying you, DEAL WITH IT!!!). They were all waiting for Cyborg to show up.  
  
At 10:30, Cyborg finally showed up.  
  
"Hello fellow comrades. It is time to train now, correct?"Cyborg said in a freakishly digital voice.  
  
"Dude," Beast Boy said, "what's up with your voice?"  
  
"Just a bug, I'll fix it later."He said in the same, odd voice as before.  
  
"Ok Cyborg," Robin said before Beast Boy could.  
  
It would normally take 1 hour to explain the course of the day, but since they were short on time, surprisingly, Robin was able to cut it in half to 30 minutes.  
  
"Everybody got it?" Robin asked the group.  
  
"Got it," they all said in unison.  
  
First, Robin went on the course and got a time of 4 minutes and 17 seconds (4:17). Then came Starfire with a time of 3:59 (with this Robin was amazed). Third was Beast Boy with a time of 3:33 (Robin amazed even more). Fourth was Raven with 2:46 (now everybody was astonished). Last was Cyborg with a mind-boggling time of 1:23.  
  
"Robot friend of mine, how did you get a great number sequence like that?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I do not know myself...er...Rav...no...Starfire."Cyborg said, stuttering along the way.  
  
"Do you not remember the name that is mine Cyborg?" Starfire asked in curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Err...my memory circuit must be malfunctioning, I will go into my room you have given me and fix it. "He said as he hurriedly ran into the tower.  
  
"What's up with him?" Beast Boy asked. 


	3. Green to Emerald

"I do not know myself...er...Rav...no...Starfire."Cyborg said, stuttering along the way.  
  
"Do you not remember the name that is mine Cyborg?" Starfire asked in curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Err...my memory circuit must be malfunctioning, I will go into my room you have given me and fix it. "He said as he hurriedly ran into the tower.  
  
"What's up with him?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Chapter 3: Green to Emerald  
  
Robin had sent Cyborg to the store to get some milk (even though they didn't need any) so they had some time for a discussion.  
  
"Topic number one, what is up with Cy!" Beast Boy shouted to the group.  
  
"How are we supposed to know," Raven said as a statement rather than a question, "He always acts a little different everyday."  
  
"Hellooooo!!!" Beast Boy said, "He went from normal to totally freaky."  
  
"He did he was malfunctioning a little," Robin pointed out.  
  
"He said that as an excuse to get away. Something's up with him," Beast Boy said.  
  
"He has a good statement with what he said," Starfire said, "What do you call that, a tip?"  
  
"A point, Starfire," Raven answered back.  
  
"Well answer me this," Beast Boy said for them to get ready for his next question, "why was he talking so strangely. Huh? While you're thinking about that, I have to go."  
  
As the team thought, they heard a yelp and then snores. They all went to se what was wrong, and they saw Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy, are you alright? Why were there snores?" Robin was bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Uh...err...nothing, I though the door to the bathroom was locked and I tried to change in to a mouse and I was...err...thinking of bacon, yes, and I turned into a pig and snorted in surprise." Beast Boy said in a deeper, more masculine voice.  
  
"Beast Boy..." Robin said stuttering, "Why is your voice different? And come to think of it, why are you kind of shining?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Beast Boy answered, "My throat hurts and my gel for my hair is probably giving off the glint that you see."  
  
"You look better that way, my changeling friend," Starfire commented.  
  
Then a digital voice rang through the halls, "I'm back, and they didn't have 2% milk so I got skim." Cyborg yelled.  
  
"That's fine," Robin yelled back. 


	4. Our Leader is now our Follower

"Beast Boy..." Robin said stuttering, "Why is your voice different? And come to think of it, why are you kind of shining?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Beast Boy answered, "My throat hurts and my gel for my hair is probably giving off the glint that you see."  
  
"You look better that way, my changeling friend," Starfire commented.  
  
Then a digital voice rang through the halls, "I'm back, and they didn't have 2% milk so I got skim." Cyborg yelled.  
  
"That's fine," Robin yelled back.  
  
Chapter 4: Our Leader is now our Follower  
  
-=- THREE DAYS LATER -=-  
  
"I wished to call this meeting after the first one four days ago because friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy are the, oh what do you call it, Happy Dreamland?" Starfire asked/said.  
  
"BB and Cy are acting a little strange," Robin, pointed out, "Beast Boy has a much lower voice and he is glinting a little. It's like he's made of emerald or something."  
  
"Well, Cyborg has a very much different virtual-like voice," Raven added, "I don't know if you noticed, but his organic eye is shining a slight red."  
  
"ROBIN!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled across the hall in his low voice.  
  
"Coming Beast Boy," Robin shouted back, "I got to see what's up with Beast Boy. I'll be back A.S.A.P."  
  
After 20 minutes of waiting (within that 20 minutes, Starfire kept asking, "Where is friend Robin?" and then Raven answered back, "He's not here right now Starfire."), Robin came back.  
  
"There you are, friend Robin!" Starfire shouted in glee.  
  
"Robin..." Raven started to say, "How come the colors on your suit are mixed up like that first one you got that you hated?"  
  
"Uh..." Robin said in a clueless tone, "Beast Boy dumped water all over the one I was wearing."  
  
"What about the other million ones you have in your closet, and I thought you threw that one out?" Raven asked.  
  
"One, I didn't throw this out, for memory's sake, you know," Robin said, "And two, I...err...randomly picked this one out."  
  
"Ok," Raven answered back.  
  
"I have to get some air," Robin said, heading for the front door.  
  
A few minutes later, the alarm went off. When Raven went to check it out, she was horrified. Someone was terrorizing the city. The worst part was, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were gone... 


	5. The Not So Big Battle

Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, do not own Teen Titans...But I will soon...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ahem, cough, cough I would like to thank my first reviewer, BlackShield, for actually reviewing!!! Thanks. And just for that, you all get a new chapter!  
  
"One, I didn't throw this out, for memory's sake, you know," Robin said, "And two, I...err...randomly picked this one out."  
  
"Ok," Raven answered back.  
  
"I have to get some air," Robin said, heading for the front door.  
  
A few minutes later, the alarm went off. When Raven went to check it out, she was horrified. Someone was terrorizing the city. The worst part was, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were gone...  
  
Chapter 5: The Not So Big Battle  
  
Raven punched in the code for the titans to come to the main room 6 times, but there was no answer for all of them.  
  
"C'mon Starfire, we have to go without them," Raven told Starfire as she started to drag her out the door.  
  
"But why friends Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are not accompanying us on this journey into battle?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Because they're not here at the moment," Raven replied.  
  
"Then we must wait for them," Starfire said.  
  
"They went out," Raven said starting to get annoyed, "So we need to find them."  
  
Raven had a pulsing vein growing on her head. She surrounded her head with a black aura so any noise she made would be reduced to nothing.  
  
-=- FIVE MINUTES LATER -=-  
  
Raven and Starfire found the part of the city, the part that was close to the pizza parlor, smashed and destroyed. Suspiciously, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were right smack dab in the middle of it.  
  
"Friend Robin-," Starfire began, being interrupted by Raven.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Raven demanded.  
  
"We...uhh...err...saw the destruction and ran at our fastest velocity to this point and...umm...they had already left," Cyborg said in the digital voice of his. 


	6. Raven & Starfire’s Views

In this story, everything in quotes are thoughts unless said otherwise.  
  
Raven and Starfire found the part of the city, the part that was close to the pizza parlor, smashed and destroyed. Suspiciously, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were right smack dab in the middle of it.  
  
"Friend Robin-," Starfire began, being interrupted by Raven.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Raven demanded.  
  
"We...uhh...err...saw the destruction and ran at our fastest velocity to this point and...umm...they had already left," Cyborg said in the digital voice of his.  
  
Chapter 6: Raven & Starfire's Interpretations  
  
-=- STARFIRE'S POV -=- =-= 6:00 P.M. =-=  
  
"I wonder why my friends Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were not here yesterday when we were going to engage in battle," Starfire thought, "And then we saw them at the area in which the battle took place. And why were the nice earthlings afraid of them?"  
  
-=- RAVEN'S POV -=- =-= 6:00 P.M. =-=  
  
"Something suspicious is going on with the boys," Raven said calmly as she sat cross-legged, confined to the shadows of her room, "First, Cyborg was a half hour late to training, then we heard his voice sound much more digital, even when he was malfunctioning, and his right and organic eye is blinking red."  
  
-=- STARFIRE'S POV -=- =-= 7:05 =-=  
  
Starfire had thought about the concept for a little over one hour.  
  
"I wonder, how is friend Raven doing?"  
  
5 minutes later, she heard a familiar voice, "Azarath, Metreon, Zi..." Then she heard a thud.  
  
-=- MY (AUTHOR'S) POV -=- =-= 7:10 =-=  
  
THUD, THUD, THUD.  
  
"Who is it?" Raven asked, irritated from being disturbed.  
  
The same THUD, THUD, THUD was at the door followed by a sequence of blips. The door opened to reveal 3 dark figures. They started to advance on Raven.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled, but they came closer, and closer, "Azarath, Metreon, Zi-"but she was cut off by the large one with a red eye and another that occasionally blinked and it put a large hand over her mouth, and another, shorter one, took a rod-like object. The rod grew and it came down on top of her head and she fell with a thud. Then the other, similar-sized one, morphed into a large gorilla, and picked Raven up. Then in the doorway, a girl appeared.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn to come in," she said. 


	7. Raven's First Laugh

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans, but someone does. (Evil them...) Yah!!! Now I have 2 reviewers, Insane Elven Pirates and BlackShield (my opposite), and less reviews, less chapters, more reviews, more chapters, simple process. Since Insane Elven Pirates has reviewed, you get a new chapter!  
  
THUD, THUD, THUD.  
  
"Who is it?" Raven asked, irritated from being disturbed.  
  
The same THUD, THUD, THUD was at the door followed by a sequence of blips. The door opened to reveal 3 dark figures. They started to advance on Raven.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled, but they came closer, and closer, "Azarath, Metreon, Zi-"but she was cut off by the large one with a red eye and another that occasionally blinked and it put a large hand over her mouth, and another, shorter one, took a rod-like object. The rod grew and it came down on top of her head and she fell with a thud. Then the other, similar-sized one, morphed into a large gorilla, and picked Raven up. Then in the doorway, a girl appeared.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn to come in," she said.  
  
Chapter 7: Raven's First Laugh  
  
-=- THE NEXT DAY -=-  
  
Starfire was worried about Raven because she heard her voice, but then her voice just quickly stopped in the middle of some words.  
  
"Well, I guess I should check on Raven," she said as the sliding door opened, but when it was fully opened, it revealed...Raven.  
  
"Hiya Star!" Raven said joyously. The strange thing was that she said it the same way Starfire would.  
  
"Hello friend, how are you feeling this fine morning in which we have awoken on?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! That's funny, Star. You make 'Good Morning' so much funnier," Raven was laughing. THE Raven was laughing.  
  
"Thank you, but I must go now," and with that, Starfire flew out of the tower and onto the roof to do some thinking.  
  
"Now why would Raven laugh, that isn't like her," Starfire thought, "And another thing, why does her cape change color. First, it was the normal blue, and then it was pink. Why? I need some answers."  
  
CRASH!!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!  
  
"Ow," a robotic voice said, "Intruder Alert!!!! Intruder Alert!!!!"  
  
Starfire was startled at the yelling.  
  
"What is the ma-"she cut herself off when she heard a familiar voice, "Titans, go!" 


	8. Lockout

I have 5 reviewers now! BlackShield, Insane Elven Pirates, LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy, Ziggy (says hi), and Snuffles (also says hi). Sorry for the delay. I got the oh so cursed writer's block. Well, here ye go (Note: I don't normally say "ye" but I felt like it so deal with it).  
  
CRASH!!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!  
  
"Ow," a robotic voice said, "Intruder Alert!!!! Intruder Alert!!!!"  
  
Starfire was startled at the yelling.  
  
"What is the ma-"she cut herself off when she heard a familiar voice, "Titans, go!"  
  
Chapter 8: Lockout  
  
"This is very, very good!" Starfire shouted in glee, "friend Robin is back! Does that mean that friends Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are back? Oh, I sure miss the cute little kitty face!"  
  
Starfire then got her feet off of the pillow and her head off of the floor. She then ran to the door and opened it up. To her surprise, there was a brick wall in front of her door. She blasted it down and found a barrier of steel guarding that.  
  
"Oh no!!! I can not get through! My friends are doomed and it's all my fault!" Then Starfire hit her head against the wall to find herself in her bed again. Starfire felt drowsy.  
  
"Was I in my land of dreams again? Starfire asked herself.  
  
She again then went to her door and tried to open it. It was locked! Then it opened to see Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all suspiciously normal.  
  
"Friends!! You are all ok!" Starfire said in joy.  
  
"We're fine, now we'll go to sleep," Robin said, "Good night."  
  
And with that, they all went to their rooms.  
  
"But, it is only 2:36 PM?" Starfire said wonderingly. 


	9. Starfire's Discovery

Sorry for the delay, but I only was thinking about poetry and my other story, "The Dark Side of the Moon" (please read and review). Here you go.  
  
"Friends!! You are all ok!" Starfire said in joy.  
  
"We're fine, now we'll go to sleep," Robin said, "Good night."  
  
And with that, they all went to their rooms.  
  
"But, it is only 2:36 PM?" Starfire said wonderingly.  
  
Chapter 9: Starfire's Discovery  
  
It was 3:00 PM and Starfire decided to go for a little walk, even though she flied. She passed by all of the old battlefields that the Titans battled on.  
  
"Why, "Starfire said, "why must these places bring back memories. I do not like the ones where it was bad, but I like the good ones."  
  
She passed by many places. One was the football stadium where the Titans found out that she was a "monster" and she ran away into space. Then she passed by the pizza parlor where they faced the Hide, Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Then she saw the boat where the junior prom, Date with Destiny, took place.  
  
"Ooh," Starfire said furiously, "I still to not like that kitten. She will NEVER take my Robin."  
  
Then she passed by a skeptically familiar abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Isn't that the place where-"she started to say when she was cut off by some suspiciously familiar voices, "HELP!!! ANYBODY HELP!!! WE'RE BEING-" with that, there was an abrupt stop in the yelling.  
  
"What was that?" Starfire asked herself. She flew to the roof of the warehouse and saw a door with a lock on it. Next to the door was a lock that seemed forced open... She shot the lock with a Starbolt. When the door opened, a mysterious, short dark figure ran around the corner. "Stop!" Starfire shouted, but the figure didn't come back. She chased after it. She came to a long, small hallway with a glint of light at the end of it. Starfire flew to the end of it and was relieved, and a little bit surprised to see what was there, "Friends!" 


	10. The Puppet Prince

_"What was that?" Starfire asked herself. She flew to the roof of the warehouse and saw a door with a lock on it. Next to the door was a lock that seemed forced open... She shot the lock with a Starbolt. When the door opened, a mysterious, short dark figure ran around the corner. "Stop!" Starfire shouted, but the figure didn't come back. She chased after it. She came to a long, small hallway with a glint of light at the end of it. Starfire flew to the end of it and was relieved, and a little bit surprised to see what was there, "Friends!"  
_  
Chapter 10: The Puppet Prince  
  
"Starfire?" the trapped Titans asked in unison.  
  
"Yes friends," she responded, "let me get you out of those binding ropes."  
  
"Quickly, Starfire!" Robin said.  
  
Starfire hurriedly untied the other Titans.  
  
"Good job, now we have to get out of here before-"Robin started to say but a mysterious voice cut him off.  
  
"I, the one and only Puppet Prince, come," the figure said as he emerged from the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"The Puppet _Prince_?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes," the Puppet Prince replied, "I was made after my father, the Puppet King. Therefore, I was dubbed the Puppet Prince. And now that the introduction is over, I think it is time for me to destroy you, permanently."  
  
And with that, the clones emerged from behind him, this time with a clone of Starfire among them.  
  
"Titans, go!" the real and clone Robins' said. 


	11. The Big Battle

Beastboylover121 – Thank you and here you go.  
  
DarkXeno – You'll see/read and find out.  
  
A/N: This will be the second-to-last chapter of this story so enjoy it while you can. Also, I made up a race that attacked Tamoran on my own, so bear with me.  
  
"Yes," the Puppet Prince replied, "I was made after my father, the Puppet King. Therefore, I was dubbed the Puppet Prince. And now that the introduction is over, I think it is time for me to destroy you, permanently."  
  
And with that, the clones emerged from behind him, this time with a clone of Starfire among them.  
  
"Titans, go!" the real and clone Robins' said.  
  
Chapter 11: The Big Battle  
  
Each team ran at each other and formed one big clump.  
  
"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she lifted up a metal pole and hurled it at Cyborg who, after catching it, said "Rae! It's me!"  
  
"Sorry. Thought it was your clone." She responded.  
  
The teams battled until each Cyborg and each Beast Boy were knocked out. Strangely enough, floating above a Cyborg was a white orb and a green one was floating above a Beast Boy.  
  
"Robin," a Raven asked, "How do we know which is which?"  
  
"I don't know, Raven." One of them responded.  
  
"I do!" a Starfire said.  
  
"HOW!!!" everybody shouted.  
  
"It is just like when the Airboocals' attacked. They changed to look like us so we each battle ourselves." She explained.  
  
"Got it!" everyone answered. So they all attacked each other until one side was defeated, the clones. Above the "Fo-Raven" was a blue orb, above the Fo- Starfire was an orange orb, and above the Fo-Robin was a red orb. The five orbs all came together to form an orb, consequently changing throughout each color of an orb. The orb started to glow more and more with a multi- color aura floating around it until it stopped. The aura suddenly shot a giant beam, striking the Puppet Prince where his heart would be.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he disintegrated into thin air. 


	12. A Titan Morning with Everyone HalfAsleep

"Got it!" everyone answered. So they all attacked each other until one side was defeated, the clones. Above the "Fo-Raven" was a blue orb, above the Fo- Starfire was an orange orb, and above the Fo-Robin was a red orb. The five orbs all came together to form an orb, consequently changing throughout each color of an orb. The orb started to glow more and more with a multi- color aura floating around it until it stopped. The aura suddenly shot a giant beam, striking the Puppet Prince where his heart would be.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he disintegrated into thin air.  
  
Chapter 12: A Titans Morning with Everyone Half-Asleep  
  
Today, no one got up at their daily times, except Raven. Everybody else woke up at 10:00 AM.  
  
""G'mornin dude's," Beast Boy said slowly and quietly.  
  
"BB," Cyborg said, "no jokes today, ok."  
  
"Dude, I wasn't gonna do any anyway," Beast Boy answered.  
  
"No training today team," Robin said, "let's just lay back and enjoy our first day when we KNOW that we're all the right people."  
  
"Friends," Starfire said, "if a mean guy is attacking the city, shouldn't we go after them?"  
  
Everyone else just started talking and/or sleeping, though Starfire continuously asked her question. After 5 minutes, Starfire gave up and cuddled up on the couch, Beast Boy was snoring so loud, it would wake the dead, Cyborg was looking for the remote, even though he knew that it was on the table, Robin was looking for the Gamestation, even though he also knew that that was on the table, and Raven was quietly meditating. 10 minutes later, the alarm started to go off. Robin checked it out and said, "The police can handle that one."  
  
With that the whole team started to laugh, but Raven let out a faint chuckle. 


End file.
